Blindsided
by zax850
Summary: Understanding is a painful process to those that refuse to see the stark truth of the gray world we all live in Eventually Kigo, I don't own Kim Possible ...nuff said


YOU WAIT UNTIL THE OTHERS ARE OUT, TO GIVE ME ANOTHER OF YOUR BULLSHIT LECTURES & NOW YOU GIVE ME AN ULTIMATUM?,THERE'S NO FUCKING SWITCH TO TURN OFF BEING GAY ITS NOT EVIL YOU DICK ITS WHAT I AM!

Now shego it s for your own good, we need to rid you of this deviant behaviour

THERAPY? Some bullshit MINISTER who "claims" for a hefty donation to be able to "cure" me, what with his "holy" 7" injection no doubt!

Well there was (cough, cough) some mention of sexual reversion therapy in his letters, to "help" you adjust, to your proper role.

WAIT, WHAT?, YOU'VE SIGNED ME UP, HAVEN'T YOU?

WHAT WAS THAT?

Yes, they'll be here to pick you up at 9am!

YOU BASTARD!...slamming her door, she sits on her bed, hot tears running down her cheeks.

(Knocking) It s for the best shego, once they correct your "problem" we can be a team again, providing a good & wholesome image for the people of Go City...

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Packing a her backpack & grabbing her emergency fund, she opens the window & climbs down the wall & heads towards the dock..

(Ffft) a perfect hit, the tracer now attached to the backpack

Report!,  
Subject has been tagged.

Excellent we'll give her a few weeks on the streets before we pick her up, she should be most receptive by then..."thank you Senior Agent Director"

Waving to the harbour patrol boat as it approaches, shego jumps on-board before they can dock.

Damn girl!, you must need a break bad!, is Hego being a douche' again, or you off to patrol the clubs "wink" , anyway coffee's in the flask, & my "office" is open if you want to shoot the breeze.

(Enveloping the elderly burly officer in a hug, she grins) thanks Ricky it s nice to see a friendly face...

OH! That bad! Well sit yourself down girl, now tell Old Uncle Ricky what s wrong hmm?

So she explains the details of hego's ultimatum & his "solution" Handing over the pamphlet...to a very shocked Rick...

(Reading the pamphlet) SHIT!...I've heard of these religious wack-jobs, that idiot has signed you up to be drugged & raped until you see the "error" of your ways, most of the girls they've "helped" are just not there anymore (tapping his head)

Still your legal guardian right?

(Looking very downcast)Yeah...2 more years dammit!

(closing the door to the cabin, & lowering his voice conspiratorially) first thing you need to find is a place to stay, secondly you'll need to become an emancipated minor, here's the address of a GLBT lawyer that should be able to push it through fairly quickly, otherwise your brother is going to keep pushing this & nobody deserves that, now get some rest, you need to be fresh in the morning...(ruffling her hair)

(Giving the elderly officer another big hug) Thanks Ricky you're the best...

(Smirking) I know firebug

HEY! That was an accident! (Pouting)

I know, now get some rest, shift change is at 7am I'll wake you before we dock!

(Feeling safe for the moment, & with the thrumming of the engine performing its lullaby she finally drifts off to sleep)

(6:45am the next day)  
WAKEY! WAKEY! Sleepy head!

Mmm wazzat?...5 more minutes pleeease!

Come on firebug, lots to do today, oh & there's a set of overalls in Zo s locker & tuck your hair under the coat & wear the baseball cap, that way when we leave you'll just be one of us, OK? (Smirking)

(Again with that all knowing smirk, I really gotta use that!) Thanks Ricky (big smile!)

(7am Go City police docks) OK now no sudden moves, we're all just heading off shift change, just another day ok guys? (Nods all round)

(7:20am Go City Police Docks car park)  
OK firebug I'll drop you off at the lawyers office there's a good cafe across the road were you can grab a bite while you're waiting just explain your situation "fully"(gives her the pamphlet) to Bobbie, & let her do the rest

(7:32am GLBT Law offices)  
Here we are, the office opens around 9am cafe is just over there, their Chicago cheesecake amazing (wink) now you take care firebug & remember you know where to find me (smirking)

(Giving the old man a hug & a kiss on the cheek) Thanks ya big teddy bear (happy grin & wave as he drives away)

Right then first things first coffee! (Taking a seat on the counter by the front window so she can watch the law office opening, she orders breakfast) coffee black, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns & pancakes please?

Coming right up Hun! Trying to beat the school rush then?

Huh?

We get a lot of the spoiled rich kids through here on their way to St Mary's up the road, so it'll get pretty noisy in here in a bit, but not to worry it only lasts for 10-15 mins, just my daily slice of hell...(laughing)

(7:50am) Wow she wasn't kidding the place is really filling up!  
(7:55am) OMG! They re all trying to talk over each other! (Grinds teeth)

(Outside the cafe a van cuts off a black town car forcing it off the street & nearly into the cafe window) WTF?...(OH NO not now, not here, damn, damn, damn...)

(The screaming school kids & are running out the back door...along with shego's backpack)

(Shit it s a kidnapping!, WTF? that bodyguard went down waaay too easy... after leaving the doors unlocked, Holy Shit!.. it s a kid...Dammit hero time again! just what I don't need...)  
I am soooo gonna fuck you bastards up...

Piss off girly, you didn't see nothi..OOOOF...CRUNCH! AAAAAH!

It s not polite to point (smirking & melting his gun)  
(Vaulting over the town car, she smashes the shoulder of the would be kidnapper holding the girl, pushing the girl behind her) Stay down & stay behind me! ALL RIGHT YOU ASSHOLES WHO'S NEXT?  
(Lighting up her hands & Kicking another kidnapper HARD! in the crotch, followed by screams as he folds in on himself)

OH SHIT THAT'S SHEGO!...(the remaining kidnappers run)

Shego?..SHEGO!.(Says the girl hugging her tightly)

(Oh great! a fan! Sigh!) Come on, let s get out of the street, Can I get a refill here? WTF? Where s my backpack...?  
Great just great, can this day get any worse...?  
(Police sirens in the distance) Shit!

Problems Hun? (The waitress asks)

Sorry I just wanted to have a quiet day, Hey kid I do need to breathe sometime this century!

HUH? ...OOh sorry, (screws face up in concentration) Daddy will help! (She proudly proclaims, pulling out her phone)  
Daddy? I'm at the cafe near school, some men tried to take me but shego beat them up, can we help her pleeeeease?

I know sweetheart, we're almost there, and did you press your personal alert button?... (Frowning as he checked the logs)

Yes daddy...of course!

(The black limo pulls up behind the town car) we're here sweety time to go...

Come on shego...(massive smile, pulling her along)  
(Watching as the police car pulls up across the street, Damn) ok ok lead the way (climbing into the limo just as the police exit their car, the limo then pulls away)

(The tall extremely well dressed man clears his throat) Welcome Miss Shego, Cecelia informs me that you saved her life from those kidnappers, could you please enlighten me as to the circumstances?

Well first off, you might want check out your bodyguard's background a little better he went down far too easy & managed to leave the car unlocked in the process...to me it had all the ear marks of an inside job.

Really? (Stroking his chin)

Yeah,

Now, how can I possibly repay you, for saving my little girl?

DADDY! I'm not that little I'm 12 now!

You'll always be my little CeeCee (smug grin) I could drop you near GO Tower if you like?

NO!.(Damn too fast)Well if you know anyone heading out of town I could do with a lift. (Seeing as how my plans are shot to hell now)

You're leaving?

Yes!

So you're quitting team go?

Yes, it was always more my brother s thing than mine, I was guilted into it...not being addicted the media spotlight myself...

So does this mean you are in fact a free agent at the moment?

Hmm...yes! I guess so why?

Well in light of your actions today, I think I might be able to offer you something rather more worthwhile that is if you'll hear me out, over Brunch perhaps?

Well I've missed breakfast (wry grin) Ok yeah why not (Hmm things might be looking up)

(Using his mobile) Jarvis? Tell chef to prepare brunch for 3?...we'll be at the house in 15


End file.
